


The Hand That Feeds

by dusty_cookie (dusty_curtain)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_curtain/pseuds/dusty_cookie
Summary: Negan comes home to his wives after bringing two newcomers to The Sanctuary.(Set between Chapters 6 and 7 of "Through The Valley".)





	The Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution for a Writing Challenge. I had to use the song U + Ur Hand by P!nk in a one-shot.  
> This ties in with my fic “Through The Valley”, but can be read as a stand-alone. Obviously, Lilly and the wives except for Sherry and Amber are OCs. The events of this little story take place between Chapters 6 and 7.
> 
> Category: Shameless smut! And some angst I suppose?  
> Warnings: Negan being a HUGE dick / Negan having a huge dick, heh / Negan’s filthy mouth / Smut (Oral with a sprinkle of objectophilia) / Mention of BDSM themes

The door to the empty penthouse swung open and Negan waltzed in with his wives following, albeit less enthusiastically. He made a mental note of the clothes, books and dishes cluttering the room before he was swarmed by hands, tits and various other body parts, dutifully rubbing against him and he braced himself for what was coming. Sure enough, the five women started bombarding him with a stream of “What did you get us, Negan?” and several variations thereof and it took all of his mental strength not to roll his eyes and just flee into his room.

“A whole lot of food, water and warm clothes that are going to benefit ALL of Sanctuary.”

The resulting sighs and grumblings did nothing to improve his mood, but at least the little sycophants stopped pretending to be in any way interested in him, other than him bringing them goodies from his trip. Everyone except for Valerie plopped down on the various sofas, looking anywhere but him.

“So… who wants to welcome back Little Negan, huh? He sure as fuck missed all of your beautiful faces,” he buttered up to them with a wink, “Sherry-Pie!”

Sherry didn’t even deign him with an answer, opting for a disdainful scoff instead.

“Yeah, didn’t fucking think so anyway. Are you sure that thing between your legs is still working? Want me to check and dust away the cobwebs? Or maybe someone else has been taking trips to your pleasure cave lately?” his voice took on a more and more dangerous tone, but Sherry seemed hardly impressed by it.

“Eat shit, Negan!”

“Nah, you know that’s one of my hard limits, Sherry-Pie, but whatever floats your boat. So, who else? Amber? Come on, baby, you’ve been here for what? Five weeks? You’ve hardly put out so far.”

The blond girl with the pixie cut blushed furiously. “I can’t Negan, it’s that time of the month.”

“Huh… three fucking visits from Aunt Flo in five weeks. Maybe you should go see Doctor Fisher about that. I want my girls to be fucking happy and healthy after all,” he smirked, but he wasn’t lying. He always went out of his way to keep everyone in the penthouse satisfied, most of all himself, of course.

“I will Negan, I’ll go see him tomorrow,” she assured him with a timid voice and a face that now bore a distinct resemblance to an overripe tomato.

He didn’t even bother asking Tara or Becky. Those two were way too busy fucking each other like rabbits whenever they could to give him any kind of attention and he wasn’t in the mood to just watch today.

He could feel the last woman next to him getting antsy and inching closer and he sighed. Better than nothing, he supposed. After last night, he could sure do with a brunette, even if Valerie’s hair wasn’t quite as dark as Lilly’s. He would just have to close the curtains, he thought and grabbed her hand.

“Come on Val, those four bores don’t know what the fuck they’re missing out on,” he said as he made his way to his room, with Valerie giggling excitedly behind him. “Oh and ladies… this room better be squeaky fucking clean when I come back, or you’re all gonna spend the night in the fucking dormitory.” He drowned out the resulting complaints by closing his door after Valerie had sashayed in, doing her best to look seductive instead of clumsy on her way-too-high-heels.

He dropped Lucille on the couch next to the door and added his leather jacket before making a beeline for his toys drawer and rummaging for the ball gag. Valerie had already started yapping and his search grew frantic.

“...and I told Amber, ‘You just have to ask him real nice, he’ll get you some peroxide to destroy your hair even more,’ I mean, have you actually seen the top of her head? But I suppose it’s still better than those ugly-ass roots she has showing...”

“Where the fucking fuck is that fucking thing?”

“What thing, baby?” Valerie had placed herself on the couch decoratively and smiled up at him, completely oblivious to his annoyance and the headache he felt starting behind his temples. He pinched his nose and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. So no fucking, then. He staunchly refused to engage in any kind of sexual act with Valerie that didn’t involve her having her mouth full in some capacity or another. He tried to stay positive and told himself that this would at least save one of the already scarce condoms.

“Nothing. Forget it. Get on your fucking knees.”

She immediately slid off the couch and Negan remembered that she had some positive qualities, after all. Like doing as she was told, at least in the bedroom. And she was rather talented at giving head, contrary to the other girls and Negan was determined to put that talent to good use today. It would make her shut up and he could keep his eyes on the top of her head, while thinking about another dark haired, but much less annoying woman, whose full red lips he’d love to have wrapped around his dick.

The thought of Lilly here with him instead of Valerie was enough to give him a semi and he hurried to sit on the couch and open his belt, while the girl kneeling in front of him slid her hands up his thighs and smiled brightly up at him.

“Ooooh, looks like Little Negan missed me. Did big Negan miss me, too?”

“We both missed you like fucking crazy baby,” he lied through his teeth.

She opened the buttons on his pants with one hand and used her other hand to stroke him through the fabric of his boxers. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes with a content sigh. Finally some action and distraction.

“Well, I missed you, too. And so did Miss Fiona.” He cringed at the ridiculous pet name she had given her pussy. Though, to be fair, he didn’t exactly have the right to make fun of people naming things that are important to them, he thought as his eyes searched for Lucille, who was lying next to him on the couch, her handle rubbing lightly against his thigh.

Negan wrapped his hand around her wooden frame while Valerie freed his now rock-hard dick from his pants and it was almost enough to make him moan when he thought back to when he had caught Lilly with the bat in her hand this morning.

“Do you have to keep that thing in your hand?” Valerie complained. She was the kinkiest of the bunch, but even she wasn’t a fan of him incorporating Lucille into their sexual acts.

“You know how much Lucille likes to watch, baby. Now be a good fucking girl and suck my dick, okay? Or do you want me to get Amber after all? She can take my load down her throat even if she’s on the rag.”

He was rewarded with a pout and some half-hearted pumps from her hand, and, of course, she wasn’t happy. None of the wives ever were.

“At least promise me that you’ll go down on me, too, afterwards.”

“Of fucking course, sweetheart. This mouth is all fucking yours later. Now come on, less talking, more sucking!”

That finally made her shut her mouth, only to open it again to lick a wet trail from his balls to the tip of his throbbing dick and his own mouth fell open to release the low groan he had been holding in.

He ignored her attempts at making eye contact and instead focused on the top of her head and noticed her reaching behind her back to unclasp her fiery red bra. She wrapped her thumb and index finger around his base and took him all the way in and he let his head fall back and his eyes shut tight as he concentrated on the feeling of her soft lips sliding up and down his taut skin and her tongue swirling around his swollen tip.

“Fuck baby, just like that,” he moaned and buried a hand in her hair. His thoughts wandered back to last night and the image of a pair of bold green eyes popped up in his mind. Remembering the noises Lilly had made while he had gotten a taste of her skin was nearly enough to make him shoot his load into Valerie’s mouth without a warning. Which made him all the more pissed when she released his dick with a loud ‘Plop’ to smile up at him.

“My, you’re ready to burst, baby. You know how horny it makes me when I can get you off so easy.”

“Uhuh… keep going Val,” he whined, trying not to lose the mental picture of Lilly bobbing her head over his cock.

“Alright, but remember that it’s my turn next. I can’t wait to feel that smooth tongue of yours all over Miss Fiona,” she warned and finally went back to work. Negan clenched his jaw in annoyance before trying to relax again. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and started guiding her head up and down, getting faster and faster while making sure not to be too rough with her. It would be no use to scare away his currently only enthusiastic wife.

The steady rhythm did exactly what he was hoping for and soon enough he felt the familiar tingling starting at the base of his spine and he gripped Lucille with white-knuckled fingers, his breathing erratic, punctuated by ever louder moans and exclamations of “Fuck! Oh fuck!”.

He let go of Valerie’s hair, which was her sign to let him slip out of her mouth just in time for him to pump strands of pearly white cum onto her breasts with one last groan.

He fell back against the pillows with one hand over his eyes and basked in the brief sensation of being utterly relaxed and without a single worry in the world.

The glorious feeling was short-lived, however, when Valerie came back from the bathroom and he was quick to tuck himself away. He hadn’t even noticed her disappearing to clean herself up, but now, without his dick in her mouth, she was back to talking:

“Holy shit, someone has been eating his protein,” she giggled while she straddled him. She lowered her already dangerously close head even further down until her lips almost touched his and he grabbed her shoulders a little too tightly.

“Don’t even think about it Val,” he growled and her eyebrows knit together.

“Oh, come on Negan! I think I deserve a little reward for making you come in record time,” she exclaimed in that whiny voice of hers that was starting to grate on his nerves, now that his balls were empty. “You didn’t even get us anything on your run.”

“That’s because it wasn’t a trip to the fucking mall, Valerie.” He was getting seriously mad now. All he ever heard were demands and complaints and fake laughs and rumors of his ‘wives’ sneaking off to other men and for what? To empty himself on a pair of fake tits because they were all too disgusted by him to let him finish anywhere inside of them.

“Well, you promised you would look for something. And all you brought back were two stinky newcomers. A little kiss is the least you could do.”

He stood up and took Valerie with him, grabbing her elbow so she wouldn’t fall to the ground and led her to the door.

“I’m not here for your entertainment, it’s the other fucking way around. You better make fucking sure to remember that,” he spat and dragged her of out his room.

“What? Fuck you, Negan! You promised you’d go down on me, too.”

“Tough titties, Val. I guess it’s just you and your hand tonight. Happy rubbing!”

He closed the door in her outraged face and sat back down on the couch, his face buried in his hands. He knew he had been an utter dick and that he would have to deal with the repercussions soon. That didn't keep him from seething over the fact that his so-called ‘wives’ were all starting to annoy the ever-loving fuck out of him. Oh, he’d definitely ask Lilly to become a wife now. After all, it couldn’t possibly get any worse than this.


End file.
